When The Cat's Away
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: She's a renowned, international car thief. He's an amateur cat burglar. And he just broke into the wrong home. AU.
1. Part I

_Title_ : When The Cat's Away

 _Author_ : SunflowersAndHoney

 _Rating_ : T+ (for now)

 _Summary: She's a renowned, international car thief. He's an amateur cat burglar. And he just broke into the wrong home. AU._

 _ **A/N: A bottle of Lambrusco and this is what happens. Sorry-ish. May become a 6-part story like "If Your Girl Only Knew". I haven't decided yet.**_

* * *

She shut her front door, shoving the keys inside the pocket of her leather jacket. Quite pleased with her recent acquisitions, she smiled as she walked down the dark front hall and towards her kitchen. She knew the place like the back of her hand, and even in the dark, she could maneuver efficiently. She had to. Especially in her line of work.

She deserved the drink she poured for herself. It was a celebratory drink. Her last one of the night, or so she told herself. Her team had popped a bottle of champagne as they normally did after a successful lift.

Drinking from the dad liquid in her glass, she swallowed, allowing the cinnamon flavor to burn her throat on its way down. It raised the hair on her arms and the back of her neck, but she relished in it.

Out of the kitchen, she found her way into her small dining area that she had never used, sitting her tumbler on the glass table with a small clink!

Her hand touched the wall, and the other reached for the .45mm Heckler and Koch pistol tucked in the back waistband of her pants. Simultaneously, she pointed it at the unknown intruder and flicked on the lights.

Maybe it hadn't been the alcohol that raised her hairs after all.

"I don't keep money in the house and I _don't_ call the police, so who are you?"

Sitting in the leather recliner, directly facing her, was a man. Muscled body, bald head, wearing all black. There was a slight smirk on his face.

"The more important question is how much will you pay me to keep quiet."

His voice was deep. Gravelly, even.

"I'll ask again." She replied, singlehandedly taking the safety off of the gun.

"So will I."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"I actually know exactly who you are. Letty Ortiz, a very wanted car thief."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you have the wrong girl."

"Oh," he held up a finger and reached into his jacket pocket.

"Unh unh." In the blink of an eye, her left hand now held a twin .45. "Hands where I can see them at all times."

He removed his hand and she watched closely as he pulled out four small billfolds.

"So, who are you today? Are you," opening one, he tossed it on the coffee table, "Lorraine Owens or", he opened another and tossed that one on the table as well, "Lily O'Connor or," he opened the last two, "Lisa Oakes or Lena Oxford? All of these passports have your picture on them. I'm just wondering who I'm talking to now."

She smirked, dropping her left hand and putting one gun back into waistband. "Those were locked in a steel and titanium safe that needed my fingerprint for access."

"You'd be shocked how easy it is to lift a print off of any surface of this place." He gestured around the room carelessly.

"How could you be sure they weren't someone else's prints?"

He shrugged. "I took a gamble."

"Taking risks get you killed in life. Any pro would know that, but you didn't. So, I'll ask again. How could you be sure they weren't someone else's prints?"

He sat back in the chair and contemplated how much of the truth he wanted to tell her. "I've been watching you."

"What kind of watching? Following me everywhere with a camera and a huge lens, or peeking through my windows at night?"

He laughed then. Heartily, and at her expense. "Neither."

She sighed. "What do you want? I already told you I don't keep money in the house."

"Oh, I know." Again, he stared at her as he deliberation. She just knew he'd say some ridiculous number that would take her days to come up with. "I want in."

 _Or not._

"What?"

"I want in. Whatever your next job is, I want in."

"There is no next job."

"Bullshit." He stood from the chair and, cautiously, made his way towards her. She backed up slowly until her back was mere centimeters from the wall.

She really knew this place too well; perhaps it was time for a change of scenery. She'd had to move now that this prick was threatening to expose her to the world.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours to make a decision. A new team member, or a new wardrobe."

He'd come so close, that her gun was pressed directly against his chest. Her lids fluttered as his scent filled her nostrils. _How dare he enter her personal space? Who was he?_ Whoever he was, he was bold, she'd give him that.

But she knew firsthand how hard it was to work with someone that cocky.

"Twenty-four hours, Letty Ortiz, international car thief." He repeated as he walked to her front hall. "My number's in the safe."

She watched as he disappeared. The sound of her front door opening and shutting followed. Leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fuck."

She put the safety back on her gun and walked back to the table to retrieve her tumbler of fireball whiskey. She trekked down the hallway to her bedroom and turned on her bedroom lights. Everything was just as she'd left it. If she hadn't seen him with her own two eyes, she would have never known he had been there.

She made her way to the closet and pushed aside the clothing there. Pressing her fingerprint against the scanner, she waited as the red light turned green. A tiny beep sounded and she used the handle to open it. Just by eyeing it, she could tell that he hadn't touched a single dollar bill of the one-hundred-thousand dollars. Some of it was in American currency, and some in foreign. But it was all there.

The only thing of value to him had been the passports. And the knowledge of who she truly was. Her real passport was gone.

No doubt he'd kept it as leverage. Sitting just in front of the stacks of money was a small piece of paper.

 _Dom_ , it read, _213-555-0098_.


	2. Part II

**_Part II_**

 _10:10PM_

"Jesus!" She exclaimed, pressing her hand against her still damp chest and tightening the fluffy, white towel around her body.

She'd just gotten out of the shower and had made her way down the hallway to the kitchen. Instead, however, she was startled by sight of Dom sitting at the head of her dining room table, feet up on the glass, ankles crossed with a folder and a glass of orange juice beside him.

"Finally." He announced. "Do you always sleep all day?"

"What is with you, man?" She asked. "This isn't cute."

"It's been twenty-four hours."

"And?"

He just looked at her.

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm not who you think I am."

He leaned forward and opened the folder, pulling out what looked like glossy black and white photographs. One by one, he tossed them towards the middle of the table.

"What's this?" She asked as she rounded the table and reached for them.

Surveillance photographs. Of her. Two of her exiting a car and one of her standing at the head of what looked like a team huddle outside of a garage.

"Where did you get these?"

"Your answer first."

She stared him down and he stared right back at her.

"You have surveillance photos of me and my friends and you expect me to believe you're not a cop?" She crossed her arms over chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a friend." Was all he said. "One who has apparently been looking for you for quite some time."

"So, we're back to blackmail?"

"No. I just want in." He stood from the table and picked up the glass of orange juice. He walked towards her, looking her up and down as he did. This time, as he advanced, she realized that she didn't have her .45, but she wasn't afraid. It wasn't because she knew a little martial arts and could probably take this man if she really wanted to.

It was because, the closer he got, the better she could see him. _Really_ see him. _And he was handsome._

"And if I'm not cute," his gravely voice rumbled, "then why are you wet?"

Her eyelids fluttered and her brows furrowed. She opened her mouth with every intention of telling him to fuck off. He pressed the glass of orange juice into her hand and sauntered in the direction of her front door.

"See you in five to ten, Letty Ortiz." He called.

* * *

He'd barely made it down the street, still thinking about his encounter with his mysterious woman when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, not recognizing the number. At first, his eyebrows crinkled, but then he smiled and answered it.

"You have an answer for me?"

"Don't sound so smug." Her husky voice responded. "Tran warehouse compound. Midnight. Don't be late."

* * *

 _12:00AM_

Dom pulled up to the Tran warehouse compound as instructed. There were five other cars there, but no drivers. Then he noticed the dim light coming from under the horizontally-sliding garage door of one of the warehouses. He made his way to it and lifted it up. No sooner had he done so, he was staring down the barrels of five pistols, each different in size and make, but gave him an insight into each other their characters. They were standing around a work table, staring at what looked like blueprints.

Letty scoffed, and dropped aim. "He's with me."

"This the new guy?"

"Yeah."

"He a cop?"

Letty stared Dom down. "Let's hope not."

The other four members of her team shifted their heads to look at one another and then their team leader.

"L, tell me we aren't trusting our operation to a newbie that could possibly be a Fed."

Letty looked at the tallest, most muscular man in the group who held a custom-made desert eagle handgun. She knew something about him that no one else did.

He was a Fed. Former. Who, like a virgin, been lured to the dark side of sin with the promise of a good time.

"Hobbs?"

The man now known to Dom as Hobbs gave him a good look. Stared him down for what felt like too long. Dom shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

"No."

"Hobbs says he's not a Fed, he's not a Fed."

Dom looked relatively surprised, but still said nothing.

"Put your weapons away and let's get back to work. Dom would you like to join the rest of the class?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He crossed the distance between himself and the team of car thieves and stood at the table with them.

Letty crossed her arms and nodded to her right, thrusting her chin at every person as she said their names. "Hobbs. Elena. Tej. Ramsey." Her gaze landed back on their newest member. "This is Dom."

He received a round of reluctant acknowledgments and head nods.

"So, this is our target." Letty's trigger finger tapped on the center of the blueprint. She traced a line across the paper to the far left. "This is the only entrance. We have a solid fifty-two seconds between the time Ramsey hacks the lock and Tej hacks the cars' engines and when the police will arrive."

"Piece of cake." Elena replied.

"What about security?" Dom asked.

Four heads turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Cute." Letty replied. They all turned back to the maps in front of them.

"Sorry," Dom interrupted again, "why is that cute?"

"Because most people are idiots, man." Tej replied. "Especially if they have money."

"Exactly." Elena added. "If you have enough money, you think you're buying the safest, non-hackable security system there is."

Dom nodded. He was understanding now. "Lasers."

"Now, you're getting it." Ramsey told him. "Lasers are old school, but they've proven to be the only way of protecting priceless items. That's why museums still use them. They're cliche, but effective."

"Especially if they change patterns every thirty seconds." Hobbs finished.

"So, if this place uses lasers with ever-changing patterns, how is it a piece of cake?"

"Because," Letty announced, "we've got a secret weapon."

Five mouths turned up into smirks and five heads turned to look at Elena.

Dom had no idea what he was getting himself into, but they seemed pretty confident.

"So, what's my role in this?"

"Look pretty, and drive fast." Letty told him.


	3. Part III

_**Part III**_

Dom shot a furtive glance at Letty Ortiz. She was tiny, but people respected her. Looked up to her, even though she was multiple inches shorter than them all. How, he wondered, did she come to earn their unstaggering loyalty?

He shifted in his seat and watched as the fingers on her right hand subtly rubbed the trigger on the gun sitting across her lap. She was highly alert despite looking in the opposite direction of him.

Probably how she'd become so damn good at her "job".

"So, how long have you been doing this?"

"Stop talking."

"No small talk. Got it."

"No talk at all."

He was quiet for a few more moments, his fingers drumming against the armrest.

"Stop tapping."

"You're bossy."

"You're annoying."

"Just get a room and get it over with already." Ramsey's voice came over their comm sets.

"I _will_ call Immigration on you, Rams." Letty replied without hesitation. A set of laughter resounded in their ear pieces. Dom smiled. They were a team, sure, but it seemed they were more than that.

"I'm in." Tej's voice came, all business.

"Elena, you're up." Letty delegated.

"Roger that."

The brunette looked at Dom. "Time to show us that you're not just a pretty face."

Almost in unison, the pair stepped out of Letty's car, closing the doors quietly. Dressed in all black, they stealthily made their way towards a side door of the enormous glass building. From their position, they could look inside and watch as vibrant blue laser beams suddenly changed pattern.

"I'm in." Elena's voice radioed.

"Do your thing, E. Don't get caught." Hobbs responded.

To Dom, Hobbs seemed the most concerned about Elena. Had he been correct in assuming that the team was more like a family? Or were Elena and Hobbs more than just comrades? Whatever the case, there was more to meets the eye when it came to this band of misfits, and while Dom was more interested in Letty, he could see himself becoming one of them.

If the bossy brunette in charge would allow it.

"Watch and learn." Letty's voice tore him from his thoughts. She was proud, that much was certain, as she crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the glass. Dom followed her line of sight to a dark-clad feature tiptoeing calmly across the marble floor.

Elena.

The petite Brazilian woman stopped just shy of the lasers and took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm ready." She announced.

"On my mark." Ramsey commanded. "Three… two… one." The pattern of the lasers changed once more. "Go! Thirty seconds."

Elena lifted her right foot and slipped it over one beam and followed suit with her left foot. In an impromptu game of Limbo, she leaned backwards, her body bent nearly halfway to the floor and gracefully shimmied her way under it. Right foot lifted up and over another beam and then she immediately turned to dip under another as she planted her left foot just inside of the small space where she needed it. Completely her motions with a standing back handspring tuck, Elena waved at her invisible audience and took a bow when she landed next to the most beautiful car any of them had ever laid eyes on.

"And that, ladies and gentleman," Elena's voice boasted, "is talent."

"Show off." Hobbs chuckled.

Elena pulled a lockout tool from her cleavage and Dom was official impressed. "Tej, the alarm."

Working from his getaway car, Tej's fingers clicked and clacked at an extremely fast pace as he worked to disable two alarm systems.

"The car's alarm system is down." He told them.

Elena began to jimmy the lock on the car door.

"And the building's security system is down now." Letty and Dom heard the electronic door locks unhinge. "You have a _very_ small window to get that car out of there."

Dom opened the door and Letty slipped inside.

"Wait, how are we going to get past the-." The laser beams suddenly shut off before Dom could finish his sentence.

"They can be controlled from inside of the car." Letty told him, smirking. "Did I not mention that?"

"Cute." He mocked.

"She's all yours." Elena said, slipping from the driver's seat.

"Guys, you really need to get out of there. Like now." Ramsey shouted.

"You remember your job?" Letty inquired of Dom as got into the car.

"Look pretty and drive fast?"

"Good boy."

Elena had slipped out of the same door Dom and Letty had come in and was racing towards Letty's car to drive it away.

"I can't keep this code up! The system is pushing me back out. You have to go now!" Tej yelled.

"Drive."

"Where?"

"Through."

"Through the glass?"

"Yes!"

Dom revved it up and for a millisecond, he basked in the absolute beauty that was the growl of the engine. In less than five seconds, he was zooming across the marble showroom floor and through the floor to ceiling glass window. The alarm was sure to go off then.

"Left." Letty commanded as she pulled two small tools from her belt.

"And then?"

"Right at the light, another left and keep driving until I say stop." She was focusing hard on the dashboard.

"And what are you doing?"

"Destroying the GPS tracker."

"It won't be on the dashboard."

"How do you know?"

"This is a three million dollar Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio. You think they're going to make it that obvious?" Dom questioned. He lifted the armrest. "Check the USB port."

"It's not-."

"Stop being so damn stubborn and check the USB port, Letty." He commanded as he shifted gears and made the final left. They'd hit the highway and were suddenly coasting smoothly along. No traffic. Strange for an LA night, but not impossible.

There was a sudden _POP!_ noise as Letty smashed what looked more like a wire plant than a tracker and threw it from the open window.

"You were right." She admitted.

Dom didn't respond, he simply kept driving. He knew when to pick his battles, and regardless of anything, Letty was technically still his boss at that moment. He had an honor code; respect. And as long as Letty gave him hers, he'd show the same in return.

Looking at him in a new light, Letty watched him as he drove. His jaw tightened whenever he shifted gears and the veins in his arms bulged. The man was handsome, and now she'd lured him to the dark side. Really it had been a fruitful evening. And stealing cars always made her adrenaline pump faster than normal. It gave her such a rush.

Maybe she'd invite him to pop open their celebratory champagne.

Maybe she'd invite him to pop open a little more.

 _Maybe._

"Take the next exit." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Part IV

_**Part IV**_

"To us." Letty announced, raising her champagne flute. Hobbs, Elena, Tej and Ramsey raised theirs as well.

"To us." They repeated. Dom raised his glass, nonchalantly, a moment later than the rest of them, but didn't drink when they did. He was more focused on the short brunette in the middle of the small circle.

"Great job, guys. Get some sleep."

"Thanks, Let."

After stealing the three-million-dollar car, the crew took different routes to end up in a new warehouse in a section of town that Dom had never been before. Tej had pulled a bottle of Moët champagne from the backseat of his car.

Letty watched Dom as he watched her. She hadn't taken a sip of champagne either. He was also acutely aware that her gaze lingered on specific parts of him. The parts that were hardening before her very eyes. Electricity crackled in their air between them, until Letty turned away, smirking. She downed the glass of champagne and handed her glass back to Tej who quickly took it.

"Enjoy, mi familia." She told them before pointedly looking at Hobbs. "Hobbs."

He nodded, determined. "Done."

The brunette slid her hands into the front pockets of her pants and she started towards the door, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"Later, Let." Elena called to Letty's retreating form. Letty turned, walking backwards, and gave Elena a faux salute before turning back on her heels and leaving the warehouse.

"Hey, Dom. Another round?" Tej asked, holding up the bottle of champagne.

Was this it? Had they accepted them into their innermost circle?

He wanted to run after Letty. Kiss her senseless. Let her slap him if he caught her off guard.

But how could he refuse this? A new team of people who were just like him; modern day Robin Hoods, stealing from the rich and giving to… well themselves.

"Sure." He replied and drank the glass of champagne before joining the group again.

* * *

 _2:45AM_

He was there.

She could feel him.

And honestly, it'd be a lie if she said she hadn't been waiting up to see if he'd be bold enough. She sat up in bed and pushed the covers off of her, the sudden chill causing goosebumps to spring up along her arms and legs. Climbing out of bed, she silently padded down the short corridor from her bedroom to the open living room and dining room layout. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her senses went into overload.

Just as he reached out for her, she reached for him, blocking his hand, but grabbing his arm. Her ankle went around his and before he knew it, his back was on the floor and she was straddled over him.

"Gotta be quicker than that." She told him. He gripped the oversized t-shirt she wore and pulled, bringing her lips to his.

 _Funny_ , she thought, _he thinks he's in charge here._

She had to be sure that he knew who really held the upper hand. She pulled away quickly. This wasn't romance. This was pure animalistic lust. The man was built Ford tough and she was going to push him to his limits.

In a fury of motions, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out. He did the honors of pulling her panties to the side and when she sank down onto him, the pair sighed in relief. Slowly, she rose and fell onto him, wanting to feel every perfect inch of him. She fit him like a glove and it took everything in both of them not to explode within the first few strokes.

She teased him. Coming up until he had almost completely left the warmth of her body before slamming back down, wrenching her muscles around him. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingernails into her thighs.

He'd play this game with her…

...for now.

She wanted to meet her match. That much was obvious. And his arrogance was nothing if not willing to show her that she had.

Pressing his palm on the soft skin just above her clit, he held her there with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist, holding her just perfectly.

And then he used his lower body strength to furiously pound upwards into her. His cock drove harshly into her and they both moaned loudly. Expletives quickly followed as they both tried their hardest not to come. Slamming downwards to meet his thrusts, Letty dug her palms into his chest.

But when he shifted his thumb down to rub on her clit, her eyes squeezed shut and she knew what was coming next.

Spurts of liquid flooded from her pussy and she cried out loudly, praying it would stop.

But it didn't. Twice more it happened and on the third time, he lifted her completely, pulling out of her, and came with her, jets of come hitting her stomach.

They panted heavily and switched positions quickly, neither giving the other a chance to stop this. With Dom behind her and her knees digging into the hardwood floor, Letty gritted her teeth and took everything he gave her.

Bunching up her shirt and using it as a makeshift bridle, Dom pounded into her from behind, lost in his own animal lust. He tested her limits by using his free hand to strike her left ass cheek. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her muscles squeezed around his manhood. A chill ran down his spine and he knew this was it for him. Smacking her ass once more, he waited for her muscles to tighten again. They did.

"Fuck." He groaned. Thrust for thrust, Letty kept up with his pace, her ass slapping loudly against his pelvis. Neither wanted to be the first to come, but when he slapped her ass for the third time, Letty could feel herself reaching her peak.

And he knew.

"Give it to me." He growled.

"No." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Give. It. To. Me." He repeated, this time spanking her to punctuate every word.

But it was too much. It backfired. Her pussy clenched him so tight, his eyes closed and he shouted his climax, coming hard.

Letty followed him over, laughing deliriously.

She'd won.

His body went limp and he pulled out of her. They fell against the hardwood floor together, panting. His hand rested against her back, rubbing it softly.

But that was too much for her. Too intimate. She rose from the ground, her naked body bathed in moonlight.

"I'm sure you know the way out." She said before sauntering down the hallway.

A door closed and he heard the shower cut on.

He blinked and then rested his head against the cold floor again. He felt… used.

But he liked it. He liked _her_.

"Fuck."


End file.
